


The first Conversation

by Raze Flyn (tlanon)



Series: Awakening [3]
Category: Highlander: The Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-07
Updated: 2012-02-07
Packaged: 2019-11-18 11:16:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18119711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlanon/pseuds/Raze%20Flyn
Summary: The first conversation Joe and Methos have with the awakened Macleod.





	The first Conversation

**Author's Note:**

> First comments are screened and will never be read so please don't leave any. I don't even log into this account except when I'm adding older works simply so anyone who may be interested in them may read them.
> 
> I do not edit these fics this is simply archiving so all original mistakes are preserved Be Warned.
> 
> This fic has been backdated as close to its original publication date as I can get.

The first Conversation

He could tell that Mac was extremely irritated as soon as they made it into the room. Anne Lindsey looked like she wanted to run for the hills but she stayed long enough to relay Mac’s condition to the old man before she made her excuses and left. “I know it’s confusing Duncan and we will try our best to explain but it might take a while,” Methos said after Anne had left.

“I need to know what’s going on with the demon what has Ahriman been up to the last ten years?” He glanced over at Methos who seemed as unsure as he was. They had never found any proof that the demon Mac had been raving about actually existed but he had still been in a coma for thirteen years.

“We never found any proof of that demon if he exist at all,” Methos said after a moment. “All we know for sure is that thirteen years ago we walked into a race track to find you and Richie both knocked out.” He could tell Methos didn’t want to ask the next question but he certainly wasn’t going to do it. “Richie woke up a few hours later saying the last thing he remembered was you taking his head.” Methos then took a deep breath. “What’s the last thing you remember?” He was glad Methos finally asked the question.

“The same,” Duncan said after a moment. “So Richie is alive?” He sounded relieved. “Where is he I need to see him.” He winced internally as that was going to be very hard to arrange. When neither he or Methos spoke up Duncan got the wrong idea. “He was killed while I was in a coma wasn’t he?”

“No, he is still alive” He finally got the courage to say. “He just didn’t take what happened well and left saying he didn’t want anything else to do with you at all.” He looked over at Methos but the old man wasn’t going to help. “When we faked your death to hide you from other immortals who might hunt you like this we divided your assets according to your will as a cover but Richie turned his portion down.” He looked down. “I still talk to him about once a year but he absolutely refuses to discuss you at all.”

“When your back in shape you can try to talk to him if you want but for now you need to get your strength back,” Methos said looking uncomfortable. “It isn’t going to be easy even for an immortal time in a coma can weaken you considerably.” Or at least that was what they thought he and Methos had never found any other immortal who’d ever been in a coma.

“I have to ask, how has Richie been doing in the game,” Mac asked after a moment. He supposed he could understand wanting to know how his student was doing. He glanced over at Methos he wasn’t touching this one.

“He’s done very well, I’d say he’d made a name for himself but he stopped giving his name in fights,” Methos said shaking his head. “He isn’t known by name but there are plenty of rumors about him based on description,” the oldest immortal said. “He’s rather infamous for his policy of only giving one chance for someone to leave and then fighting all out.” Methos actually looked impressed as he went on, “Now that he’s killed several old and powerful head hunters most folks who’ve heard of him and recognize the description take him up on the offer to just walk away for now.”

“What about Amanda,” Duncan asked after a pause where he was taking in Methos statements about Richie. “Has she changed much over the last few years?” He could tell that Duncan was worried that she might be dead and gone.

“Amanda is the same as she ever was,” He said speaking up. “She shows up in Paris from time to time and asks about you whenever she sees Methos.” He could tell that Duncan was relieved to hear that. “We should get in touch with her as soon as possible to see if she’ll return the portion of your assets that she was given when we faked your death.”

“Good luck getting that back Macleod,” Methos said under his breath. “I can return what you left me and the kid but you’ll probably never see any of what you gave Amanda again.” He saw Mac smile slightly at the joke was relieved to see some of the old Mac back in that smile.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for Reading


End file.
